


Steve Rogers and the 22 Push-Up Challenge

by emma98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because Steve Rogers does them, Bucky crochets, F/M, Steve Rogers does pushups creatively, Steve Rogers does pushups with Darcy's help?, Steve rogers does pushups, background Bucky/Nat - Freeform, background Sam/Helen and Jane/Thor, did I mention the pushups?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/pseuds/emma98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s a super hero to do when he needs to do 22 pushup videos in 22 days (and be better than Thor and Sam at the same time)?</p><p> </p><p>Call in The Fixer.  Darcy Lewis.  </p><p>rapidly written story inspired by Chris Evans doing adorable pushups.  Like, who knew pushups could be adorable?  I just thought they were sweaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers and the 22 Push-Up Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Super short (for me!) little drabble inspired by those pushup videos. Amazing to watch and for a really good cause. I don't think I've slept in thirty-six hours, so everything is a little silly to me right now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

**  
Steve Rogers and the 22 Push-Up Challenge  
**

* * *

 

“Do you understand what you’ve done?”

 

Natasha’s question was warranted.  Steve had just done a video on his official twitter of 22 pushups  He’d have to post another video a day of him doing 22 pushups.  And he’d made the foolish mistake of challenging two friends to do the same.  

 

Sam Wilson.

 

And Thor.

 

Motherfucking Thor.

 

Natasha’s phone dinged with an alert and she held it up without even looking at it and Sam’s response video began to play.

 

He was in a sleeveless muscle shirt and despite the fact that the weather had suddenly turned cool and autumnal, he was sweating far more than seemed normal.  Almost like he had been sprayed down with something before he hit record.  He heard feminine giggling in the background of the video and knew that Helen was in the background.  

 

 _“Take that Cap!  Here’s my challenge to you and Big Thunder.  Whoever gets the most likes and retweets on these videos is the Pushup King and gets to pick the other’s Halloween costumes.  Boom.  I just did that.  WILSON OUT._ ”

 

“Shit,” Steve huffed out in annoyance.

 

“Wait, there’s more,” Natasha promised and Bucky snickered from his place on the couch where he was working on the dexterity of the new vibranium arm that had been waiting for him when he came out of cryofreeze.  

 

That meant he had been spending the last two hours crocheting.  Bucky hadn’t told him where he had learned to crochet, but he was getting quite good at it, and it really was helping with the left hand’s control.  Aside from holding Steve’s phone and recording him doing his very boring pushup video, Bucky had not put down what was looking like a giant, rainbow colored blanket that he had been working on for the last two weeks.

 

“You got any bright ideas over there, Sally Homemaker?” Steve demanded.

 

“That’s sexist humor, Steven, not very attractive,” Bucky wrinkled his nose at him.  Natasha’s phone dinged again and Bucky snickered again.  “Look out for tall, blond and Godly.”

 

_“Hello Tweeting Friends and my loyal followers.  It is I, Thor.  My friend and shield brother, Steven Rogers has thrown down the guantlet.  I am told that I should do 22 pushups.  But watching Captain America struggle through his pushups has provided me with inspiration.  I need to not only do the pushups, but I also need to be more entertaining than Steven or even the sad little bird boy who shall have a lovely costume this Halloween.”_

 

“And there goes the shirt,” Bucky said without even looking at the video.

 

Indeed.  The t-shirt was whipped off of his head, and Jane giggled uncontrollably from behind the camera.  And then started to breathe a little heavy.  It was nice to see, that even five years into their relationship, Jane and Thor were still very much in love.  Thor even winked at her as he did his pushups.

 

_“I will be good to you, shield brothers.  Although I am reminded of something the man of Iron said to me about my mother’s drapes.  All Hallow’s Eve is but a month away.  Good luck in trying to best me!”_

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Steve huffed out irritably.  He sighed.  “It’s good though, right?  I mean, it’s raising awareness for veterans.  And money too.  I mean, even if I’m the loser, it’s still good.”

 

“Sure,” Natasha shrugged.

 

“Riiiiight,” Bucky said sarcastically as he continued to whiz through his rows of loops.  “Three…two…one…”

 

“I CAN’T LOSE TO THEM!” Steve nearly shouted.  “They’re both the kinds of guys who would never let me live it down.  I have to beat them somehow, but aside from doing them naked—which I think would get me banned from the Twitter, I don’t know what to do.”

 

“I know what you should do,” Natasha smiled.

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Bucky sassily put in.

 

“What?  Anything,” Steve nodded eagerly.

 

“We call in The Fixer,” Natasha smiled at him serenely.  “Steven Rogers, it is going to be my pleasure to finally  introduce you to Darcy Lewis.”

* * *

 

“Hey Buck,” Darcy chirped as she strode into the apartment Steve and Bucky shared as if she did it every day.  “The blanket is looking nice.  Good job.”

 

“Thanks, doll,” Bucky preened, his right hand running over his work.  “Natalia says it’s scratchy, but she likes the warmth of it.  I’m gonna make her a scarf when I find stuff soft enough for it.”

 

“We’ll go shopping tomorrow,” Darcy promised.   She looked around the apartment and shook her head in disapproval.  “No, the lighting in here won’t work with Captain Rogers’ pasty white complexion.”

 

“So true,” Natasha nodded.

 

“His ass is even whiter, doll,” Bucky said sadly.  “You should fix that for him too.”

 

“HEY!” Steve furrowed his brow.  

 

“That sounds like a fun project,” Darcy couldn’t help the little smirk she gave Steve.  She held out a hand, “Darcy Lewis.”

 

“Steve Rogers,” he nodded.  “I don’t know why we’re trusting you, really.  You’re best friends with Jane and Thor.”

 

“Yes, that’s true,” Darcy nodded.  “But Thor and Jane ALSO didn’t think to consult me on this project.  They didn’t even think to consult their best friend, who is actually really good at her job. You know what I do for a living, Captain Rogers?”

 

“You make me look good,” Steve nodded.  “All of us.”

 

“That’s right, after the disaster last Spring, the world had turned against you, and Darcy and the power of social media, managed to turn that around,” Natasha reminded him.  “I would do whatever she asks.”

 

Darcy gave him a genuine smile and there was something in it that had Steve going soft and compliant.  He liked the little gap between her front teeth.  He liked the way her nose crinkled just a bit.  Bucky’s eyes lit up in delight at Steve’s reaction and he fished in his pocket, pulled out a twenty and handed it to Natasha (stealing a kiss when she came to collect her prize).  

 

“I’m totally in your hands, Miss Lewis.”

 

“Not yet, but let’s see how things are at the end of the twenty two days.”

* * *

 

Day Three had Steve doing pushups explosively against the ground in Central Park, pushing up so high each time that twenty-two little preschoolers that had been on a walk had the opportunity to scamper beneath his body each time.  They then tackled him to the ground with a chorus of giggles.

 

(In retaliation, Thor added a sweaty shine to his body for his next shirtless video).

 

Day Seven had Steve doing pushups with his fists resting on his Harley and his feet resting on Bucky’s Indian Four 440.

 

(Sam’s next video he looked like Helen had sprayed him down with a hose before hand).

 

Day Eight had Steve doing pushups the same way he had on Day Seven, except the motorcycles were moving at thirty miles an hour while Bucky and Natasha rode them with smirks on their faces.

 

Day Thirteen saw Steve doing pushups with Darcy sitting pretty on his back.  She was dressed up as one of the chorus girls from his original War Bond Tour and she held up a little sign with the link to the charity.

 

(Thor and Sam were quick to retaliate with videos of pushups with their own dames on their backs.  (Because yes, Steve was wholeheartedly calling the brilliant woman saving his bacon his dame) (He just had to tell her that now)).

 

So Day Fourteen saw both Darcy and Natasha on Steve’s back.

 

(Thor countered with Mjolnir on his back.  It wasn’t that impressive.  Thor was the only one aside from Vision that could lift it).

 

Day Fifteen saw Bucky sitting on Steve’s back with Darcy and Natasha balanced on his lap.

 

(Sam resorted to doing one handed pushups and desperately begging for likes and retweets).

 

Day Nineteen  had Steve doing one of those powerful pushups that had him practically flying high up in the air.  He then did a little three-hundred and sixty degree turn before landing on his fists and doing it all again.  

 

Day Twenty-Two rolled around, and Steve had definitely won.  Thor and Sam had already posed their defeat video.  

 

So it was a surprise when Darcy’s phone buzzed to life while she perused the yarn store with Bucky as they worked on planning out their crocheted Christmas presents.  Bucky gave her a knowing little wink and waited patiently for her to bring up Steve’s last video.  He began effortlessly doing pushups while chatting amiably to the camera (in much better lighting).

 

“ _Hi everyone!  Steve Rogers here.  Good to see that my friends Thor and Sam Wilson have admitted who was better here.  And it wasn’t me.  It was this fantastic girl named Darcy.  She was the pretty little looker in the stars and stripes on Day Thirteen.  She’s smart as a whip and a has a great heart.  And I really hope that she’ll accompany me to the Halloween Party.  I know she wanted to go dressed as the Powerpuff girls, and Darcy, sweetheart, I’ve got the perfect Bubbles and Blossom for you.  Thanks to everyone who helped me through this challenge, and remember, this wasn’t about getting me a great date, it was about raising awareness to our veterans.  Twenty-two veterans of our Nation’s Armed Forces commit suicide every day…_ ”

 

Steve went into the same heartfelt and earnest speech he had given twenty one times already and Darcy felt her heart melt just like it had every time before that.

 

“He’s a keeper,” Bucky nudged her shoulder gently.  

 

“Yeah.  He is,” Darcy sighed happily.  

 

“You have something to tell me about this,” Bucky prodded.

 

“You were totally right,” Darcy rolled her eyes but had a grin on her face.  

 

“So, you guys wanna double with me and Natalia?” Bucky wondered.  “Haven’t been on a proper double date in a few decades, doll.”

 

“Sounds—that sounds awesome.”

 

(And Blossom-Sam and Bubbles-Thor had a great time at the Halloween Party with Buttercup-Darcy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, check out Chris Evans twitter and watch that pushup video. Cause you should.


End file.
